The One time Bruce Banner Lost His Mind
by Hulkfan3339
Summary: Hulkeye :)/ Based on the time in EMH when Hulk literally lost his mind.
1. The Fight

I was staring up at the green Goliath as my life flashed before my eyes. He had given me a look that I wasn't used to. I was petrified at what would have have happened next. I shut my eyes tightly when I saw his large green fists rise into the air. I tried to think about something pleasant before my inevitable death. Instead my mind drifted to that of the happenings of a couple of days ago.

Avengers Tower (Thursday)

I was toying with bow when I heard someone call "Hey has anyone seen Bruce?" I ignored the calling and didn't bother to help look for him. He probably was somewhere alone. I knew that Bruce liked to do that a lot. I could see Tony out of corner of my eye, peering into the room. "Hey Hawkass, you seen Doc?" he nodded towards me as he asked.

I huffed out, "No,... I haven't." I wasn't in the mood to retort to one of Tony's smart ass comments. Tony smiled and entered the room. I rolled my eyes and let out a frustrated as I knew what was about to happen. Tony plopped down next to me. He poked out his lip while trying to hide a smile,"Did you and Brucey have a fight?" he made a voice that whimpered. I growled, "Stark you are treading in shallow water. You'd better back down before I get angry." I hated when that jackass got things right. Knowing him he probably asked Jarvis about it. Dammit. Tony got up and raised his hands in surrender. He smiled with a smugness that made me want punch him right where he stood. My fist itched to do it but I got up and walked away before my temper got the best of me. Things around the tower had been tense these days. There seemed to be darkness lurking among all of us. I cracked my neck my cocking it to the side both ways. I headed to the practice room to blow off some heavy steam. I continually shot arrows at the targets imaging that the targets were Stark's smug little face. I yelled "ARRGH!" in anger as I shot the last arrow. I plopped down in a seat and tapped my foot. I thought about the fight for a moment as I closed my eyes to calm myself further.

_'Clint you have to be more careful. I do-' _

_I cut him off. 'I can take care of myself'_

_ He became angry as he said with a raised his tone of voice,'Yea, because you did a pretty damned good job of protecting yourself last time right?' _

_I pointed a finger at him,'Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't act like you are some high and mighty protector. You aren't even a real Avenger! The Hulk is! Not you!'._

I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I got up abruptly and got out of the practice range. I walked down the hall with a little less than angry strides. I walked past the lab. I peered in as discretely as I could. Bruce was in there. I sighed heavily and wished I could take back everything I said to him. I know my words hurt him because of the way he looked at me after I said it. I could see into the lab. I saw Bruce there, pinching the bridge of his nose and making a pained face. Tony wasn't even talking to him To make him make such a face. I leaned in a little closer to get a better look. He was trembling lightly. Tony said without turning to him, " Where the hell were you this morning?" Bruce looked up at him almost like he had been in a daze. "I...uh... I uh don't remember." Tony turned around with confusion evident in his face,"You don't reme-?...-Hey, what's wrong?!" His eyes were full of worry as he took on Bruce's weary and tired look. Bruce swayed a little. I gasped lightly. I could see that he was going to fall. I dashed into the room and caught him before he could collapse to the ground. He trembled lightly in my arms. His face was pained. I looked at him with worry filled eyes. Tony looked on with the same look. I said, "He's breathing, he might just be exhausted. Help me." I commanded Stark with a firmness and it was a good thing he didn't question it. I think if it had been any other member of the team, Tony would have given me a hard time. He helped me carry Bruce to the infirmary. I grunted as I carried him. He was a lot heavier than he looked...Damn. I laid him on the cot in the infirmary. The nurses pushed me out of the way. I tried to fight against them but they eventually pushed me out. I yelled "Bruce!" before they slammed the door in my face. _Fuckin' nurses._...I slid down onto the floor next to the door and I put my hands into my hair. _Why did I have to do and say somethin' like that to him...DAMNIT! I wish I could take it back. I wish..._


	2. Awakening Kiss

**Warning: Very Light Slash ( it's so light that it my be dumb that I mentioned it)**

* * *

I waited outside that god forsaken door all night. I just wanted to say something to him. Tell him I was sorry. Tell him how much he means to me and how much I ...love him. I banged my head on the wall as I punished myself for being such a - well any word could have fit into that pause. I just wish I could have taken it all back. he opened himself up to me. He hasn't done that in years. He hasn't truly trusted anyone in a long time and I just probably sealed that door tighter than its ever been shut before. I tried to let my mind drift to pass the time.

months before

I had a day to myself at Stark towers. I was almost sure the whole team was gone out of the tower so I wore nothing but my underwear around and sung Whitney Huston songs while I blasted them through the stereo. but then I got a call from Stark to get something out of his lab. As I walked down the hall I sung loudly,"The greatest love of ALLLLLL-" I walked into the lab and I shrunk into myself when I noticed Bruce was sitting there. He looked up at me and then quickly away. My face burned from embarrassment. I tried to play it cool although my face was burning with blush."Hiya...uh..You know what ever this thing is that Stark is talking about?" I walked up to him. I was confident now, I mean, I was in my underwear how bad could it possibly get from there. Bruce and I already knew there was something between us but neither of us would admit it. Bruce nervously looked at the picture. He looked uncomfortable. He said,"uh, yea...o-over there.." I grabbed the do-hickey and held it in my folded arms As I leaned on Bruce's desk. I asked him, "What are you working on?" He looked up at me and then back down. He smiled as he looked down at his work,"Clint what do you want?" I responded quickly,"You." He started,"look I have alot of..Wait, what?" I said as I closed the little bit of the space between us,"I want you..." He seemed shocked when I kissed him. He kissed me back but he protested lightly between kisses,"Clint, I-Clint"

Now

"Clint. Clint!"The nurse interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at her, "What?" She said,"He'll be fine. He just seems to be exhausted. Has there been anything that could have been stressful that occurred lately?" I said under my breath,"I guess you could say that..." She scrunched her face into a confused frown,"Excuse me?" I said," I said Not that know of... can I see him now?" I became a little frustrated. She said," Just be sure not to-" I cut her off,"Yea,yea." I dismissed her with a wave of my hand. I sat next to his bed. His eyes were closed but they seemed restless behind his lids. I said as my lip trembled," Ya know, Bruce...I can be a real jerk. I know that. I was trained to be that way. Cold, analytical, empathetic. I just wish I could take it all back. I love you, Bruce. Just please for give me." I leaned slowly over his face and pressed my lips to his. I slowly took them away and stared at his calm face. Seconds passed before his eyes shot open and he gasped wildly. I jumped back, startled. Bruce grabbed his chest as if his heart was hurting. He said,"C-clint...-" I stared in shock,"Bruce?" He raised his hands to his head and yelled in pain. I stared in awe and I stumbled backward. I stammered in fear,"B-Bruce?" He yelled,"RUUUUUN!" I scooted backward on my elbows. Next thing I know, a big green hand tosses me through the air like a rag doll and I hit the wall hard enough to break my arm and knock me out.

just my luck

* * *

Yay I should update this more. Yea I am gunna do that... Anyways I wanted to ask you guys something...

So yea everyone loved AEMH but how do you guys feel about Avengers Assemble(the cartoon)? I watched the preview and not quite sure about how I feel but I LOVE the interaction with hulk and hawkeye lol but please tell me what you think About my chapter as well if you do decide to comment :)

oh and another avengers related topic DISNEY IS DOING A PHENEAS AND FERB AND AVENGERS CROSSOVER...I am speechless. Don't get me wrong.. I love the boys and the avengers but TOGETHER? I dunno...tell me whatcha think :)


	3. Poor Judgment

Everything and everyone was rushing around in a frenzied panic. I blinked as my vision blurred in and out. Although everything was moving so fast my mind had made the pace of the moment slower. A nurse looked me in the face with worry and she yelled something at me but her voice sounded like it was distant.

"-t up!" she yelled again but I couldn't understand her."Get up!" She repeated herself again. I blinked again causing myself to focus. "we...gotta find 'im." I mumbled to her weakly. She said," _You_ have to get to a hospital!" _Fuckin' nurses. _I weaved in and out of conciousness as someone placed me on a gurney. As they rolled me out of the building I blacked out again.

* * *

"-arton...-Ton...BARTON!" a voice yelled at me. I gasped awake. Tony stared at me. He said frantically,"What happened?! What happened at the infirmary?" I looked around my mind started racing. I looked around at the startlingly white room."Gotta..find him." I murmured, still not in my right mind. He said," No, just tell me what happened and we'll find him!" Everything seemed to be moving at such a fast pace. I started to tear at the tubes in my arm.

"Stop!" Stark said. My mind seemed clouded. I looked over at the IV and processed that there must be some sort of anesthesia in it. I begged him with all the energy within my body,"Get...me out o'...here." I pulled heavily on his sleeve. His brows were furrowed. "Clint no. We'll find him. I promise." I shook my head trying to tell him no but it made my head swim. _Damnit Barton! Pull yourself together! _"N-No...I have to- get to him." I had already pulled the IV out but it was taking a while for the medicine to wear off. Good thing Stark hadn't noticed.

"No Barton. Get some rest." He walked out of the room after deciding I would be no help in his investigation. I called after him dazedly,"STARRRRK!" The yell sounded drunk and wobbly. _Damn Stark._ After a few minutes, my mind seemed to clear a bit and I swung my legs lazily over the bed._ I don't know what the hell the hulk's problem is but I'll damned if I don't find out._

I pulled on my clothing after discarding the simple hospital gown. I grunted and whimpered through out the whole process. _Man I sure would hate to really be on Hulk's bad side._ The more I thought about it more the more stupid this all seemed. It wasn't like I could go up to the hulk, with the mood he's in, and ask him what his problem was and not expect to smashed to a skid mark.

I need help and I'll be damned if I ask Stark. Cap'll understand he knows the Hulk would never go on an unjustified rampage like this. I rushed as fast as I could out of the hospital. I looked in the parking lot to choose my ride. I smiled as I thought about how some sorry sucker just lost a black suzuki motorcycle.

Okay so maybe choosing the motorcycle wasn't the best idea. Every bump and turn caused me to whimper in pain and it was hard to maneuver with a busted arm. I hope this medicine was what was clouding my judgement and not that I always made bad decisions.

I finally reached Stark mansion but I was too late the quinjet was flying over my head. _Damn_.


	4. Forgiveness

I wagered my options and made a hasty decision as I dashed inside of Stark Towers. _Stark is going to kill me. _I ran inside Stark towers and into the elevator. Realistically, I would not be able to run up all those stairs with my injuries.

When the door finally opened I dashed onto the floor and over to the second quinjet. I limped inside and shouted as I put on the head piece,"Jarvis! Give me the exact coordinate of the first quinjet!"

The voice responded,"As you wish." I fumbled with my seatbelt and headset. "They are-" Jarvis started but I cut him off,"Yea, yea! Just follow after them and fast!"

Jarvis did not respond for a moment. But then the jet took off with a speed that created such g force that I couldn't lift my head from the seat.

"Jarvis..." I strained."You can slow down now." My teeth were gritted. The jet slowed and I could see the first jet a few hundred feet ahead of me.

I stayed well behind the jet and tried to stay unnoticeable but something caught my attention from out the corner of my eye.I squinted as I stared at the speck sailing through the skies,"What the hel-" My eyes grew wide.

Against the fact that I was supposed to go unnoticed, I mashed the communicator button and yelled,"LOOOK OUUUT!" But I was far too late.

The speck grew into something bigger as it sailed closer into view to reveal the Hulk. He landed on the first jet and began ripping it apart with his bare hands.

I quickly and regrettably did the stupidest thing I could to save Bruce the hurt and the lives of my friends. I sped the jet up and aimed the guns at the Hulk.

I shot him repeatedly. He roared angrily as he used his arm to defend himself. When the guns had to pause to reload, he stared at me through the windshield with wild and savage anger in his eyes.

I ran to the back of the plane,"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." I repeated. I was sure that I was going to die. The plane shook violently as the Hulk jumped on it. I grabbed a parachute from the back and put it on. Then I grabbed my weapons.

The door was torn from the jet in seconds. Papers and loose items flew everywhere. The hulk roared into the plane causing my ears to ring.

The Hulk reached inside for me and felt around, hoping his fingers would meet me. He got frustrated and punched a hole into the floor. I smiled at the opportunity. I walked into view and he growled at me angrily. He reached for me but I jumped through the hole he created in the floor.

I sailed through the air and looked back at the jet. The jet exploded into a ball of flames and it sailed through the air to the ground. _Stark is definitely going to kill me...if the Hulk doesn't do it first._

But out of the smoke, Hulk sailed downward toward me. I cursed to myself and angled my body to make me fall faster. My eyes burned as the air dried them. I willed myself to look up again and I could see he was very close to me now.

He reached for me as if it was imperative that he catch me. I flipped onto my back and looked up at the green beast. I smiled nonchalantly at him and I said,"Bye bye, Jade jaws."

I pulled the rope on the parachute and jerked to a slower speed and he continued to sail downward to the ground.

But like everything I do, I counted my eggs before they hatched. He was now jumping back up to get me. I Pulled out my arrow and aimed it at him. I grunted as I tried to use my broken arm. I made a sad face as I said,"Forgive me, Hulk." I launched my arrow and it exploded in his face but cinders flew up and attached themselves to my parachute and it began to burn holes in it.

I sailed to the ground even quicker now. I hit the ground hard, landing on my busted arm. I yelled in agonizing pain and gripped it.

_That shit hurt._

I pulled myself together enough to get to my feet and stumble over to the crater hulk made when he hit the ground.

There was no hulk in that crater. Which was a little more than unsettling. I did a flip as the Hulk was about to bring his huge fists down on me. He growled as he stared at me with his huge red ey-

The _Hulk's eyes are definitely green...Those are red._

"Hulk! Its me, Clint! Remember!" I shouted angrily as he swung at me. I rolled over to my quiver and grabbed one of my trick arrows.

I hit him in the leg with it and ice covered his whole body from the effects of the arrow. I yelled angrily at him,"Listen! You gotta stop this Hulk! We are not your enemies!"

The ice exploded, sending shards of ice everywhere, including into my thigh. I dropped to my knees and wailed.

The Hulk walked to me and growled angrily. He raised his hands and I thought he was ready to bring his fists down onto me, but I suppose he was done playing with me. Instead, he spread his arms as far back as they would go and slammed his palms together, to create a powerful thunder clap.

I flew backward from the force. I was instantly unconscious, before I hit a tree trunk. I woke up just as the hulk had walked over to me and raised his giant fists Into the air, ready to smash me again.

The wild and evil smile that stretched across his green face was uncharacteristic and I knew instantly this was not the Hulk.

I could feel the blood pouring from my ears, from the force and my nose was broken. It whistled as I spoke," I forgive you." Was all I could really manage As I weaved in and out of consciousness.

This was the day I would die.


End file.
